Bad Behavior
by Rin Rizawa
Summary: [This is a GOT7 FanFic] kerumitan cinta—aku mencintai siapa—kamu mencintai siapa. Hanya dirinya dan tuhan lah yang tahu, tapi, bagaimana jika kerumitan cinta ini malah dibuat semakin rumit oleh tujuh orang ini? Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll! (COMPLETE!)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Bad Behavior**

 **Cast :**

 **GOT7 Member's**

 **And others…**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated : T**

 **Author : Rin Rin Kim ChenMin**

 **WARNING! YAOI!**

 **.**

 **Disclainmer : GOT7 ɷ JYP •** **Bad Behavior** **ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin**

 **.**

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **[This is a GOT7 FanFic] kerumitan cinta—aku mencintai siapa—kamu mencintai siapa. Hanya dirinya dan tuhan lah yang tahu, tapi, bagaimana jika kerumitan cinta ini malah dibuat semakin rumit oleh tujuh orang ini? Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!**

 **.**

 **WARNING!** _ **TYPO**_ **BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

 **|prolog;|**

Jaebum menatap datar pemandangan yang berada didepannya. Tapi dia menghiraukan dan berjalan berlalu kearah kamar.

Memang apa yang Jaebum lihat?

Hanya—ukh—Jinyoung dan Mark sedang berpelukan mesra dan hampir berciuman. Beruntung sekarang malam dan Jaebum sudah memastikan Bambam sudah tidur, tidak melihat kejadian ini.

Jika Bambam melihat—mungkin saja akan langsung menangis. Sama seperti dirinya, bedanya, dia menangis dalam diam.

 **.**

 **|story begin;|**

 **.**

Itu kejadian lama. Saat awal debut mereka masalah ini dimulai. Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi kejadian ini membuat ketujuh pemuda ini belajar akan suatu hal.

Bahwa saling mempercayai satu sama lain akan memperkuat cinta.

Memang kejadian apa?

 **.|;;|.**

Jaebum menghela nafas, melihat Youngjae menangis disudut kamar dan suara Bambam yang menangis di kamarnya. Suara Jackson yang berteriak marah dan suara Mark yang—tidak perlu diperjelas, yang pasti kedua orang berdarah _Chinese_ itu sedang bertengkar.

Ingin sekali Jaebum menghentikan ini, tapi pertama dia harus menenangkan dua orang yang sedang menangis itu.

"Hiks—hiks—"

"Youngjae,"

Jaebum memanggil, mengusap punggung Youngjae untuk menenangkan.

"Hy—hyung, tid—tidak untuk seka—rang, hiks,"

Jaebum mengangguk ragu, dan memilih berdiri keluar kamarnya menuju ruangan lain.

" _KAU TAHU SENDIRI JIKA KAU YANG MEREBUTNYA DULUAN!_ "[—in Chinese—]

Teriakan Mark bisa saja menganggu tetangga, tapi jujur saja menurut Jaebum masalah yang mereka hadapi hanyalah—masalah sepele yang dibuat rumit oleh mereka.

" _HEY MR. TUAN, BERCERMINLAH JIKALAU KAU YANG MELAKUKAN HAL ITU TERLEBIH DAHULU_ ,"[—in Chinese—]

Balasan dari Jackson cukup membuat Jaebum untuk memarahi mereka, kan.

"Jackson, Mark," panggil Jaebum dengan nada rendah yang menggeram, "bicarakan, dengan, kepala, dingin," ucap Jaebum dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tak usah ikut campur, Mr. Im," Jackson berkata dengan emosi disetiap katanya, matanya berkilat marah, "ini urusan ku dengan Mr. Tuan," Jackson melepas bajunya, siap untuk menghajar Mark.

Tidak mau kalah Mark pun melepas kemejanya dan siap melawan Jackson.

 **BUK.**

Satu hantaman di pipi cukup membuat gigi Mark ngilu, tapi karena masih terbawa emosi tak dihiraukannya sakit itu dan memilih membalas Jackson dengan tinjuan lagi.

" _Fuck Jackson_ ,"

 **BUK.**

Tinjuan Mark yang sangat keras mengenai rahang Jackson.

"DIAM!"

Jaebum menahan kedua tangan Mark dan Jackson yang melayang itu, matanya berkilat marah karena perbuatan _childish_ yang dilakukan dua membernya ini.

"Bisakah," Jaebum tersenyum sinis, "memakai kepala dingin, kalian tidak tahu ada yang tersakiti dibelakang kejadian ini,"

Jackson menatap sinis Jaebum, "Kau sadar hyung! Manusia bisu ini juga merebut Jinyoung bukan?! Kau harusnya marah!"

"Aku tidak merebutnya bodoh!" balas Mark.

Geraman Jaebum terdengar, namun tak dipedulikan dua manusia itu.

"Besok ada jadwal, kuharap kalian bisa tenang dan berperilaku seperti biasa besok," ujar Jaebum, memutar sedikit tangan Jackson dan Mark.

"Ingat, bicarakan dengan kepala dingin, jangan berkelahi,"

 **.**

Jinyoung berdiri kaku didepan kamarnya, menunggu kedatangan Jaebum.

"Junior, ada apa?"

Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jaebum.

"H—hyung …"

"Aku mengerti," Jaebum menutup matanya sejenak, "aku juga marah dan kecewa, Junior, tapi …" Jaebum tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan jalannya kedalam kamarnya.

Jinyoung menghela nafas, bukan ini yang dia inginkan, tapi—ada rasa khawatir dengan keadaan Jaebum didalam kamarnya.

Bagaimana jika ternyata mereka melakukan hal intim?

Bagaimana jika ternyata mereka melakukan hubungan rahasia?

Bagaimana jika—

"Jinyoung-ie, bolehkah kali ini aku tidur bersama mu, _please_ ~"

Suara Mark merusak lamunan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung tersenyum tipis, "Boleh hyung, sampai masalah ini selesai … oke?"

"Tentu saja Jinyoung-ie ku! _I love you_!" ucap Mark.

Jinyoung terkekeh, " _I love you too old brother,_ "

 **.**

Bambam mengusap pipinya, masih terisak, tapi dia berusaha meredakannya. Yugyeom yang melihat kejadian itu semua hanya menatap kosong.

"Aku harus—hiks—bag—bagaimana Yugyeom… hiks," isak Bambam.

Yugyeom tersenyum tipis, "Kau—bersabarlah, aku yakin masalah ini akan selesai—mungkin," ujar Yugyeom dengan desisan diakhir.

"Hiks—Mark hyung,"

 **Klek.**

Pintu dibuka, menampilkan sosok Jackson disana.

"Hyung …?" Yugyeom memandang Jackson tidak mengerti.

Jackson tersenyum hambar, "Ano—aku tidur disini ya, hehe,"

"Huaa Jackson hyung!" Bambam berlari kearah Jackson.

 **Grep.**

Yugyeom menutup matanya, menahan air mata yang bisa keluar kapan saja. Melihat… Jackson membalas pelukan Bambam dengan suatu perasaan, entah sejak kapan.

 **-0o0-**

Semua berjalan begitu cepat, entah bagaimana ketujuh member itu menutup baik masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi didepan kamera. Bahkan didepan kamerapun orang-orang yang saling menghina itu terlihat dekat.

Apakah mereka bertujuh harus diberi penghargaan karena telah menjadi aktor terhebat karena mengecoh publik?

Sepertinya, iya.

Seperti sekarang, bagaimana kacaunya dorm GOT7 sekarang ini. Maknae line hanya bisa berdiam diri dikamar, entah takut atau apa. Dan yang membuat kegaduhan pasti adalah Mark dan Jackson.

Jaebum selalu mengenahi mereka, walau kadang terlepas dan kembali bertengkar.

Sungguh mengerikan jikalau kau ingin tahu, melihat wajah datar Mark yang marah dan wajah Jackson yang biasanya dihiasi oleh senyuman dan tawa konyol terlihat marah.

Tangan kekar Jackson bukan hanya hiasan, tapi juga memiliki kekuatan yang kuat, tenaga yang dilatih sejak masa pelatihan menjadi atletpun juga sangat terasa jika tinjuan tangan mendarat di tubuh, begitulah yang dirasakan Mark.

Tangan tak terlihat berotot bukan berarti tak memiliki kekuatan, Mark membalas serangan Jackson dengan menendang bagian tulang kering dan tangan kanannya meninju bagian bawah dagu Jackson.

Jinyoung yang berada disalah satu sudut ruangan hanya bisa menunduk dengan bahu bergetar, tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa. Jaebum bergeram meremas rambutnya kasar harus bagaimana lagi untuk menghentikan dua Chinese itu.

" _JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YIEN, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!_ "—Jackson.

" _SHUT UP, WANG, ZIP YOU MOUTH!_ " bentak Mark, " _KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA TAU BAHWA KAULAH YANG PALING TIDAK MENGERTI ARTI MASALAH INI, WANG_!"[—in Chinese—]

Mata Jackson memanas menahan amarah yang meledak-ledak, tangannya begitu terkepal erat.

 **Klek.**

Pukulan telak Jackson tertahan, mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Yugyeom, mau kemana kau?" suara berat Jaebum terdengar, sudah cukup lelah menghentikan pertengkaran konyol duo _martial art_ ini, jangan ditambah lagi dengan masalah lain.

"… keluar sebentar, tidak akan lama hyung," jawab Yugyeom pelan, sambil tersenyum tipis. Lalu berjalan melewati tempat kejadian perkara tadi—dan sekilas menatap Jackson sendu.

Yang tentu saja disadari oleh Jackson, yang membuat Jackson sedikit tersadar.

Bukan satu orang saja yang harus dia lindungi. Tapi—dua orang.

Mengingat dirinya memiliki dua kekasih.

 **.**

Makan malam berjalan begitu canggung dikarenakan pertengkaran tadi. Tidak ada yang berbicara, bahkan mereka kekurangan satu anggota—

Yugyeom belum kembali, tapi tadi maknae itu mengirim pesan singkat ke sang leader bahwa dirinya akan pulang malam.

"Aku sudah selesai makan," Bambam berdiri dengan ucapan yang kaku, tersenyum tipis kepada member lain dan masuk kekamarnya langsung, tidak memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan bingung dari hyungduel nya.

Jaebum menatap lamat anggotanya satu persatu, jikalau ada yang ingin berbicara.

"Jaebum hyung, aku juga sudah selesai," Youngjae berbicara dengan nada bergetar, bahkan untuk berdiripun seperti kesusahan.

Jaebum tidak menjawab, sepertinya sudah langsung mengiyakan lewat tatapan tajam miliknya itu.

Dan kini hanya berempat.

Hyung- _line_ —entah bagaimana bisa Jinyoung disebut hyung- _line_ karena dirinya berada diposisi tengah untuk umur di grup ini.

Menyelesaikan masalah, walau memang tidak mudah.

"Sampai kapan kalian seperti ini?" tanya Jaebum dengan datar, sudah muak tapi dia harus bersabar.

Ketiga orang itu terdiam.

"Kalian tahu bagaimana tadi keadaan dorm, apalagi oleh kalian berdua, Mark—Jackson," Jaebum melirik sinis keduanya, "aku tak peduli dengan soal asmara kalian, tapi jika sampai manajer hyung mengetahui ini, kalian sendiri akan tahu akibatnya," ujar Jaebum.

Jackson menyela, "Hyung, kau tidak tahu betapa bangsatnya pria itu bahkan sampai merebut Jinyoung didepan matamu sendiri?!" Jackson berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Apa—" Mark mendelik.

Jinyoung menutup matanya erat, takut.

"Aku tahu," Jaebum memotong perkataan Mark dengan suara yang tinggi, "merebut, merusak, kalian kira aku tak marah?" Jaebum menyeringai, "tapi aku masih punya otak, tidak seperti kalian."

Jackson berdecih sinis mendapat balasan dari Jaebum.

"Seperti kau tidak merebut Youngjae-Ku, Im Jaebum …"

Jinyoung menahan air matanya, dia juga muak.

 **.**

Youngjae menatap Bambam yang bergelung selimut, menahan ketakutan karena sekarang terdengar suara Jaebum yang marah, dan suara Jackson yang membalas Jaebum.

"Hy—hyung …"

Bambam memanggil Youngjae lirik.

"Hm—ada apa, Bamie …" balas Youngjae dengan pandangan kosong tapi bibirnya tetap diusahakan tersenyum.

"Mark hyung—hiks—masih menyayangi ku kan…? Hiks," isak Bambam, meremas kuat selimut yang dipakainya itu.

"Aku tak tau Bamie," Youngjae terdiam, "bahkan aku tidak tahu, Jackson hyung masih menyayangi ku atau tidak …?"

 **.**

 **Klek.**

Yugyeom masuk dorm dengan perlahan, memastikan tidak ada teriakan ataupun suara pukulan.

…

Hening. Syukurlah.

Berjalan pelan-pelan menuju kamarnya dan Bambam, untuk tidak membangunkan member lain.

"Yugyeom-a,"

 **Frozen.**

Tubuh Yugyeom membeku, hanya mendengar suara berat itu.

"Kau dari mana saja,"

"…"

"Kau tahu sendiri berbahaya dimalam hari, Yugyeom,"

"…"

"Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku kepadamu—"

"Khawatir …?" Yugyeom berdesis lirih, tertawa hambar.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi kembali khawatir kepada ku, hyung?" Yugyeom tersenyum kecut, "aku memikirkan sejak keluar tadi, dan—

Lebih baik kita putus hyung,"

Mata lelaki itu membulat, apa maksudnya itu?!

"Yugyeom-a—"

"Sudahlah Jackson hyung, aku tahu, sangat tahu. Kau lebih dulu menyukai Youngjae hyung—" Yugyeom terdiam sebentar, "juga Bambam,"

Jackson terdiam, Yugyeom yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas dan bergegas masuk kekamarnya dan Bambam itu.

Dibalik pintu, Youngjae yang mendengar hanya bisa menangis lirih. Apa ini salahnya?

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung menatap keluar jendela, menikmati angin malam sejenak sepertinya juga tidak masalah. Mengeluarkan semua beban sejenak. Dia membutuhkan hal ini.

Teringat kembali saat menginjak gedung agensi, dirinya bersama Jaebum bertemu, dan melakukan audisi bersama-sama, lolos bersama-sama, bahkan debutpun bersama-sama. Disana mereka merasakan kenyamanan dalam artian berbeda. Setelah cukup mental, disaat selesai syuting Dream High 2, Jaebum menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jinyoung. Tentu saja Jinyoung menerima, karena dirinya juga mencintai Jaebum sebagai _laki-laki_ , bukan sosok kakak. Mereka melewati setahun bersama, hingga suatu hari JYPark memberitahu bahwa mereka berdua akan dimasukkan ke grup baru, beranggota tujuh orang. Mau tidak mau mereka menerima, dan saat dipertemukan, Jinyoung belum merasa rela bahwa dia dan Jaebum yang terlebih dahulu debut dimasukkan ke grup rookie belum debut ini. Seakan menyuruh mereka debut dua kali. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu dan bujukan Jaebum, Jinyoung menerima kelima anak ingusan itu, terdengar kejam memang Jinyoung menyebut kelima orang itu anak ingusan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jinyoung saat itu hanya terikuti oleh egonya.

Jinyoung menghela nafas mengingat masa lalunya, matanya berair mengingat ingatannya itu, seakan kertas film memperlihatkannya dengan lambat.

Dia … merindukan Jaebum-Nya.

Ukh, kenapa bebannya semakin bertambah.

 **.**

Mengendap-endap keluar tidaklah mudah, Jinyoung sangat berusaha untuk tidak menghasilkan suara sekecil apapun, mengingat Jaebum adalah pendengar tajam.

Setelah keluar dari dorm, Jinyoung menghela nafas lega, dan dengan santai melangkah keluar menuju tempat latihan mereka. Tidak lupa tangannya mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya.

— _For : Jaebum-hyung_

 _From : Jinyoung_

 _Tittle : -_

 _tempat latihan, pagi—_

Bekerja keras sampai tumbang sepertinya tidak salah, melepas penat yang malah semakin menumpuk.

 **.**

Jaebum menghela nafas membaca pesan singkat dari Jinyoung, sudah dipastikan bahwa member yang berada diurutan tengah untuk masalah umur itu sudah kabur sejak sebelum mengirim pesan.

Melihat kesamping, Youngjae yang tengah tertidur mati—maksudnya pasti nanti susah untuk dibangunkan. Sekiranya memastikan Youngjae benar-benar tertidur, Jaebum keluar kamar berlahan, dan menemukan Yugyeom yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan gelas di tangannya.

"Yugyeom," panggil Jaebum, Yugyeom mengangkat kepalanya, "sudah berapa lama kau disana?"

"… baru, empat menit yang lalu, memang ada apa hyung?" tanya Yugyeom.

"Tidak apa-apa," Jaebum menghela nafas menghampiri Yugyeom, "kau pulang jam berapa, dan apa saja yang kau lakukan di luar,"

Yugyeom terdiam sebentar, "Aku … hanya memikirkan hubungan ku dengan Jackson hyung dan Youngjae hyung … tidak lebih," jawab Yugyeom datar.

Jaebum meringis mengingat mereka bertiga mau-maunya memiliki hubungan tidak normal, tapi mereka seperti baik-baik saja dalam menjalankan hubungan itu.

"Jangan bersedih," Jaebum mengacak rambut hitam Yugyeom itu, "walau aneh, tapi aku yakin itu adalah takdir kalian,"

"Bukan itu maksudku hyung," Yugyeom menghela nafas, "aku … putus dengan mereka berdua—err bisa dibilang seperti itu," ujar Yugyeom.

Jaebum ikut terdiam,

"… keputusan yang tepat, untuk situasi sekarang, Yugyeom,"

 **.**

 _지나가버린_ _어린_ _시절엔_ _풍선을 타고_ _날아가는 예쁜 꿈도 꾸었지_

 _빨간 풍선이_ _하늘을 날면_ _내_ _마음에도_ _아름다온 기억들이 생각나_ _~[—DBSK Ballon—]_

Jinyoung menggerakkan badannya mengikuti lagu DBSK Ballon itu, mengingat masa audisi katanya. Kadang mulutnya mengikuti lirik lagu, dan tersenyum kesebelah kanannya, yang seharusnya adalah tempat Jaebum menari disaat audisi saat itu. Tapi—

Yang ada hanyalah dirinya diruangan itu. Sepertinya Jinyoung terlalu banyak berharap Jaebum berada disampingnya sambil menari bersama dengan lagu ini.

Sudah cukup capek dikarenakan menari _non-stop_ selama satu setengah jam, Jinyoung memilih membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh menyentuh lantai ruangan latihan yang dingin itu.

Memang apalagi yang harus diharapkan darinya. Mungkin bisa dibilang dirinyalah yang membuat masalah di grupnya ini mulai.

Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan permohonan itu kepada Mark saat itu—

Seharusnya dia tidak egois—

Seharusnya dia mengerti—

Seandainya waktu bisa diulang, Jinyoung akan mencegah hal ini terjadi lagi—

Seandainya dia bisa mengendalikan pikiran orang dan membuat orang-orang tidak memikirkan masalah ini—

Seandainya—

 **Klek.**

Jinyoung tidak berbalik, hanya melihat dari kaca besar itu.

"Oh, Mark hyung,"

"Ini sangat larut, Jinyoung-ie," ujar Mark datar.

Jinyoung tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadinya aku kesini untuk menari saja, hyung,"

"Memikirkan Jaebum," tebak Mark, "hentikan saja permainan ini, mengesalkan,"

"… sudah terlanjur, aku tak bisa menghentikan begitu saja, apalagi emosi Jackson hyung yang tidak terkontrol, dan Bambam yang sensitive, aku jadi bingung untuk menghentikan ini," ujar Jinyoung, matanya tertutup lelah.

"Kudengar tadi, Yugyeom sudah putus dengan—Jackson dan Youngjae," ucap Mark, "kau kaget?"

Mata lucu Jinyoung melebar, "… ngg, yeah, aku tidak menyangka akan sampai sejauh ini,"

"Cepat atau lambat, kita akan menjelaskan masalah ini," lanjut Mark dengan suara beratnya, "dan tentunya kau tahu siapa yang berhak disalahkan dalam masalah ini,"

 **.**

"Kami pulang," Jinyoung sedikit berteriak, dibelakangnya Mark menghela nafas karena tahu apa yang akan didapatkannya pagi ini.

Tapi—

Hening.

Apa mereka belum bangun? Ini sudah jam tujuh—eh, maksudnya baru jam tujuh. Tapi setidaknya ada satu orangkan yang sudah bangun?

"Mark hyung, tidurlah dulu, aku akan memasak sarapan," ujar Jinyoung melenggang pergi kearah dapur.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Mark.

"Setelah sarapan," jawab Jinyoung padat, terlalu lelah untuk menjawab dengan kalimat panjang.

Mark mengangguk, akhirnya dia pergi kearah kamar Jinyoung—yang sementara ditempati dirinya juga.

" _Oh, Mr. Tuan, kemana saja kau semalam, baru pulang pagi ini_ ,"[—In Chinese—] cibir Jackson, dirinya menyender disamping pintu kamar Bambam—Yugyeom.

Mark berhenti, menoleh sesaat, " _Bukan urusan mu, Ka Yee,_ "[—In Chinese—] balas Mark, menyebut nama China milik Jackson itu.

" _Tentu itu adalah urusan ku_ ," Jackson menyeringai, " _kau tak tau sudah berapa banyak membuat Bambam menangis_ ,"[—In Chinese—] ucap Jackson.

" _Dan kau tidak tahu bahwa Youngjae mendengar kejadian saat itu_ ," Mark membalas, " _kurasa kau akan kaget mendengar hal itu, Ka Yee_ ,"[—In Chinese—]

" _Darimana kau tahu_ ,"[—In Chinese—]

"Aku melihat semuanya, Jackson, kasihan sekali kau," Mark tertawa sinis.

Air muka Jackson mengeras, menandakan bahwa dirinya marah. Mark yang menyadari perubahan drastis dari teman—dulu—roommate nya itu segera waspada, bisa menahan jikalau orang berotot itu memukul dirinya.

" _Fuck you_ , Yien!" Jackson berteriak sangat keras dan secara cepat melayangkan pukulan penuh amarah ke Mark. Mark yang diserang tiba-tiba itupun hanya bisa menerima rasa sakit, refleknya kurang ternyata.

 **Bruk.**

Tubuh Mark terjatuh, tidak membuang kesempatan, Jackson menindih tubuh Mark dan segera melayangkan pukulannya kembali.

" _Bastard, shit, hell_ —"

"Jackson hyung, hentikan!"

 **.**

"Hy—hyung, apakah sudah agak baikan …?" Bambam sudah selesai mengoles beberapa obat, dan menatap Mark khawatir.

"Yeah Bamie—sedikit," Mark menjawab sambil meringis, sepertinya pukulan ini lebih sakit daripada yang sebelum-sebelumnya, mungkin dikarenakan Jackson masih dibawa emosi karena kejadian tidak terduga tadi malam.

Mark sedikit tenang melihat wajah Bambam, tapi juga sangat menyesal karena dia bisa melihat mata Bambam yang bengkak sehabis menangis itu. Kesalahannya terlalu banyak.

Sedangkan Jackson, dia berada di kamar Youngjae dan Jaebum. Menjernihkan pikiran, itulah yang diperintahkan Jaebum sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang dikamar itu bukan hanya ada Jackson seorang, ada Youngjae menemani kekasihnya.

"Hyung …"

"Aku tidak berguna,"

"…"

"Kekasih macam apa aku ini?"

"…"

"Aku membiarkan dia pergi, Youngjae-a,"

"…"

"Aku kekasih yang bodoh,"

"Hyung… sudahlah …"

"Youngjae-a, kau—melihatnya?"

Jackson menatap Youngjae, memperhatikan wajah polos yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat itu.

Youngjae terdiam cukup lama, lalu mengangguk sedikit.

"Itu keputusannya—hyung," ucap Youngjae ragu.

Hening cukup lama, karena kedua orang itu bergelung dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Youngjae-a …"

Jackson memanggil lirih, dan Youngjae langsung menoleh.

"Aku mencintai kalian berdua, dan aku tak bisa melepaskan kalian begitu saja,"

 **.**

Sarapan sudah selesai lima belas menit yang lalu—hanya tersisa dua porsi untuk Jackson dan Youngjae diatas meja depan televisi itu. Seperti yang Jinyoung katakan sebelumnya setelah sarapan akan langsung tidur—tapi sepertinya akan tertahan karena Jaebum berada dikamarnya.

"Hyung sudahlah, aku ingin istirahat, lagipula jadwal nanti sore, 'kan?" keluh Jinyoung, dirinya sudah bergelung selimut.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan kenapa kau keluar malam lagi, Junior," ucap Jaebum datar.

"Aku ketempat latihan," jawab Jinyoung.

"Bersama Mark? Sampai pagi ini?"

"Mark hyung hanya menyusulku saja, dan menemaniku dari jam dua," jawab Jinyoung.

"Dan berakhir Jackson dan Mark hyung berkelahi lagi, aku tidak percaya, Park Jinyoung," ujar Jaebum, bahkan tidak ada satupun emosi yang bisa dikatakan diwajah tampan Im Jaebum ini.

Wajah Jinyoung mengeras, mengapa orang yang sangat dia sayangi itu tidak mempercayainya? Bukankah dulu saat masih berdua mereka berdua saling percaya, dan sejak bertemu lima orang itu—Jaebum berubah, tidak memperdulikannya lagi, tidak memperhatikannya lagi. Apalagi sejak pembagian kamar dorm mood Jinyoung berubah drastis, karena dia ditempati di kamar sendiri dan Jaebum … bersama Youngjae. Bahkan mereka satu kasur— _shit_ , Jinyoung benar-benar marah akan hal itu, dan ini sudah batasnya.

"Terserah jika hyung tidak percaya kepada ku! Hyung sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ku! Kita **selesai** , hyung! Sekarang keluar!" mata Jinyoung memanas, suaranya meninggi, tangannya menunjuk kearah pintu akses keluar masuk kamarnya. Dia tidak mau melihat Jaebum, tidak jika memang bukan pekerjaan. Dia muak.

Kepercayaannya menghilang. Sinar mata nya menghilang.

Jaebum melebarkan matanya, menunjukkan emosi di raut mukanya. Park Jinyoung … berteriak marah kepadanya, dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jun—"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan itu lagi jika tidak didepan kamera Jaebum-ssi, cepat keluar jika tidak aku akan memaksamu," ucap Jinyoung dingin, nada bicaranya masih meninggi, benar-benar marah.

Jaebum menghela nafas, memilih keluar dari kamar Jinyoung karena dirinya tau betapa mengerikannya jika lelaki imut itu marah.

Dan jangan lupa—hubungan Jaebum dengan Jinyoung sudah berakhir. Ukh.

 **.**

Mark menunggu disamping dinding luar kamar Jinyoung, mendengar semua percakapan bahkan pertengkaran tadi—eh mungkin pertengkaran tadi didengar oleh semua member. Mark melihat Jaebum keluar dengan raut muka bingung—dasar tidak peka dalam urusan percintaan.

Setelah melihat Jaebum masuk kekamarnya, Mark diam-diam memasuki kamar Jinyoung, dan sudah dipastikan—

Jinyoung menangis keras, biarlah harga diri laki-lakinya hancur, karena ada yang lebih sakit daripada hal lain.

Mark menahan nafas, karena—tidak pernah dirinya melihat Jinyoung sekacau ini.

"Jinyoung-ie …"

"Hiks—Jaebum bodoh—dasar otak kecil—hiks—"

"… kau masih mencintainya," ucap Mark.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Hiks—" Jinyoung berteriak kearah Mark, "tapi lelaki itu bodoh—hiks," Jinyoung menangis, mata yang biasanya bersinar kini meredup. Seakan tidak ada lagi semangat untuk hidup.

Mark terdiam, "Kau mau menghentikan permainan ini, Jinyoung-ie?"

"Sudah kubilang! Semua sudah terlanjur hyung—hiks—aku tak tau lagi cara untuk menghentikan permainan ini—hiks," Jinyoung menjawab sambil terisak.

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum menghela nafas kembali melihat kasurnya dan Youngjae sudah terisi penuh karena Jackson dan Youngjae tertidur pulas sambil berpelukan, apa mereka tidak sarapan, merepotkan.

Tapi … mereka hanya berdua, ya.

Bagaimana dengan Yugyeom?

Jaebum hanya mendesah berat, dan keluar kamar untuk melihat Yugyeom dan Bambam.

Ketika masuk, tidak seperti yang diharapkan.

"Hyung! Akhirnya kau datang!"

Seruan Bambam cukup mengagetkan Jaebum.

"Ada apa, Bambam?"

Jaebum bertanya dengan kaku, karena melihat—

"Yugyeom, dia sakit—!"

Jaebum dengan cekatan mendekati Yugyeom yang terbaring diatas kasur, pantas saja saat sarapan tadi wajah maknaenya ini lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Dia sedari tadi berguman tidak jelas hyung—" Bambam menggigit bibirnya kalut, "apalagi badannya sangat panas, apa kita tidak bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit, hyung?" tanya Bambam penuh harap.

Jaebum mengusap wajahnya kasar, dia berbalik sembari mengambil handphone yang berada di sakunya.

"Kau tunggu disini Bambam, aku akan menelpon Noyoung hyung," balas Jaebum, bergegas pergi dari kamar maknae ini.

Bambam mengangguk walau tau itu tidak akan dilihat oleh Jaebum. Mata imutnya kembali melihat Yugyeom yang menggigil sambil berguman—

"Ja—Jackson hyung … Young—jae hyung … hiks—"

Bambam berpikir, memang ada apa dengan hubungan Yugyeom—Jackson—dan Youngjae? Apa ada masalah?

 **.**

Akhirnya Yugyeom dibawa kerumah sakit, untuk memeriksa keadaanya. Hanya dua orang member dan satu manajer yang menemaninya—Jaebum dan Bambam jikalau kau ingin tahu siapa dua member itu.

"Yugyeom-ssi hanya kelelahan dan terlalu banyak pikiran, saya sarankan untuk tidak terlalu memberi banyak pekerjaan kepadanya, apalagi dengan umur semuda ini. Untuk sementara saya berikan obat ini, dengan teratur dua kali sehari dan habiskan,"

Jaebum menerima obat itu, karena pula dia cukup tau penyebab Yugyeom seperti ini.

Setelah itu, manajer mereka hanya mengantarkan sampai depan apertement, dan berpesan kembali seperti yang dokter katakan tadi. Ketiga member itu hanya mengangguk, dan segera kembali ke dorm untuk mengurangi rasa kecurigaan member lain.

"Hyung, jangan beritahukan kepada member lain, terutama—Jackson hyung dan Youngjae hyung,"

Itulah permintaan Yugyeom, yang tentunya langsung penuhi oleh Jaebum maupun Bambam.

Sesampainya di dorm, Yugyeom langsung menuju ke kamarnya, tidak mau melihat kembali suatu pemandangan ketika memasuki dorm tadi.

Bambam yang melihat roommate nya bertingkah seperti itu langsung menyusulnya, dan Jaebum hanya mengusap wajah nya kasar, air mukanya mengeras. Tapi dia terus menahannya.

"Jaebum hyung—" Youngjae mendatangi Jaebum, "ada apa dengan Yugyeom, tadi kulihat Bambam-ie membawa plastis berisi obat—"

"Dia tidak apa-apa Youngjae, kau boleh kembali makan," Jaebum memotong ucapan Youngjae dengan nada datar, tidak ada ekspresi disana, "jadwal nanti sore, jangan lupa," Jaebum hanya berguman seperti itu sebelum memasuki kamarnya.

Youngjae menatap kosong kesudut ruangan, _feeling_ nya sedari tadi memang tidak enak, sepertinya memang benar perasaan nya.

"Youngjae-a …"

"Hyung …" Youngjae menatap Jackson dengan muka takut, "Yugyeom-ie … aku takut …"

Jackson berdiri dan memeluk Youngjae, mengusap punggung kecil nya itu, "Tenang lah Young-a, hyung yakin masalah ini akan selesai, cepat atau lambat," tatapan Jackson menajam ke salah satu sudut dorm, "hyung yakin …." Jackson berguman dengan suara merendah.

 **-0o0-**

Dua jadwal sudah terlewati, kini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Suasana dalam van satu ini cukup sepi. Berisi Jinyoung, Mark, Yugyeom, dan Jaebum. Kadang Yugyeom terbatuk dengan tangannya memegang keningnya sendiri. Merasa semakin sakit, apalagi dengan beban dipikirannya.

Jaebum yang melihat itu dari spion depan itu hanya menatap Yugyeom yang berusaha bersikap normal didepan member lain. Tapi sepertinya sekarang sudah tidak kuat.

"Gyeom-a, kau kenapa?" Jinyoung yang sedari siang curiga dengan sikap Yugyeom segera menanyakan keadaannya.

Yugyeom hanya menatap Jinyoung lesu, "Tidak apa-apa, Jinyoung hyung,"

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana, kau sedari tadi terlihat pucat dan lemas! Bahkan kau melakukan gerakan _dance_ tadi dengan lambat—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, eomma,"

"Tapi Gyeom-a—"

"Park Jingyoung, dia bilang tidak apa-apa," suara berat nan datar menghentikan pergerakan Jinyoung. Matanya memerah, bibirnya bergetar menahan amarah yang entah mengapa ingin sekali keluar.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur Im Jaebum—"

"Justru kau yang tidak perlu ikut campur, kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Park Jingyoung," _Junior_ , Jaebum mengatakan dengan datar nan dingin, dan mengahiri kalimat dengan menggumankan kata Junior didalam batinnya.

Jinyoung menggeram, jikalau ini bukan dimobil dan ada manejer, pasti Jinyoung sudah menghancurkan wajah Jaebum itu—walau Jinyoung harus akui dia masih mencintai Jaebum dan kini ia hanya termakan emosinya saja, ukh.

 **Ckiit.**

Mobil berhenti 100 meter dari dorm, membuat Jinyoung maupun Mark—yang dari tadi diam saja—kebingungan.

"Junior, Mark, kalian turun disini saja, Jaebum dan Yugyeom ada keperluan,"

Suara manejer menjawab semuanya, dan tanpa basa-basi Jinyoung dan Mark turun bersama-sama walau masih kebingungan.

Tanpa sadar pula Jaebum melihat setiap gerakan Jinyoung yang seakan—tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Mark.

Membuat hatinya panas saja.

 **.**

"Hyung~ obat apa ini lagi~? Sudah cukup obat yang tadi pagi, pahit~" Yugyeom merajuk untuk tidak diberikan obat lagi, apalagi untuk orang yang membenci obat yang pahit seperti dirinya.

"Obat—entalah, yang pasti kau harus meminum obat ini, dua kali sehari," Jaebum melihat plastik obat tersebut.

Yugyeom menghela nafas, tangannya saling bertaut seakan berdo'a, "Aku berjanji, untuk menjaga kesehatan dan pikiran saya—"

 **Puk.**

Tangan Jaebum menepuk bahu Yugyeom, "Tenanglah maknae, aku akan melindungimu dari masalah-masalah ini," seakan tahu, apa kelanjutan dari perkataan kalimat Yugyeom tadi.

Yugyeom menatap Jaebum dengan pandanganyang tidak bisa diartikan, lalu kembali menatap kedepan lurus, "Tidak perlu lagi, hyung, aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, sekarang,"

 **.**

 **Cklek.**

Ruangan gelap menyapa indra mata kedua orang berbeda umur ini. Tanpa basa-basi Jaebum langsung menyuruh Yugyeom untuk masuk ke kamarnya, menghindari kesalahpahaman yang berujung panjang.

"YUGYEOM-A!"

Teriakan Bambam sangat terdengar jelas, sepertinya sedari tadi Bambam menunggu dengan khawatir teman sekamarnya itu. Berarti hanya tinggal satu masalah lagi malam ini …

"Im Jaebum, apa yang terjadi dengan Yugyeom,"

Suara berat seakan menuntut meminta penjelasan, siapa lagi jikalau bukan Wang Jackson, kekasih—maksudnya mantan kekasih Yugyeom.

"Apa urusan mu," Jaebum hanya menatap Jackson dengan tatapan datar.

 **Srek.**

"Yugyeom kenapa, hah?! Kau pasti tau sesuatu kan?! Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu yang seharusnya aku berhak tahu, Im Jaebum!" Jackson berteriak keras, tangannya juga meraik kerah Jaebum, seakan menantang.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi, Wang Jackson, kau sekarang hanyalah teman dan hyung baginya, dan sesuai permintaan Yugyeom, kau tidak berhak tahu," Jaebum melepas kasar tangan Jackson dan berjalan santai ke kamarnya—yang kemungkinan malam ini dia akan tidur sendiri, Youngjae mungkin akan sekamar dengan Jackson untuk malam ini dan seterusnya.

Jackson menggeram, memandang Jaebum dengan tatapan pembunuh. Dia semakin curiga dengan kesehatan Yugyeom, apalagi sejak jadwal tadi. Mengingat kembali Kim Yugyeom itu sensitif dan akan sangat berpengaruh dengan kesehatannya sendiri.

Youngjae melihat nya kembali dari balik pintu, hanya bisa terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

 **.**

"Hee …"

Bambam membuka mulutnya imut, dia sedari tadi memaksa Yugyeom untuk menceritakan masalahnya dan sekarang, dia sudah mendengarkannya.

"Sudahlah Bhuwakul, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya," Yugyeom menghela nafas karena sudah satu menit lebih Bambam tidak bergerak se-inchi pun.

"Tapi—" Bambam memandang Yugyeom sendu, "aku rasa ada sesuatu yang salah disini," ucap Bambam.

"Apa maksudmu… ada yang salah?" Yugyeom sedikit mendekat kearah Bambam, tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan kali ini

"Mark hyung, dengan Jinyoung hyung," Yugyeom yakin Bambam mengucapkan itu dengan suara bergetar, "Jaebum hyung yang tempo hari itu bertengkar dengan Jinyoung hyung," Bambam menatap Yugyeom, "Jackson hyung hampir setiap hari bertengkar dengan Mark hyung, apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh akan hal itu?" tanya Bambam semangat.

Yugyeom mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba berpikir, "Aku rasa … tidak ada yang aneh," jawab nya.

"Kau masih anak kecil, dasar," Bambam menggerutu, kecewa karena Yugyeom tidak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kita hanya berbeda beberapa bulan bodoh," Yugyeom membalas dengan sengit, "dan kau yang terlihat anak kecil dari pada diriku," Yugyeom tertawa penuh kemenangan melihat wajah merengut Bambam itu.

Mereka tidak menyadari, Jackson yang awalnya mau mendatangi Yugyeom untuk menanyakan tentang keadaannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara tawa yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar. Jackson hanya tersenyum maklum, berbalik kearah kamarnya, untuk sementara dia akan membiarkan Yugyeom sendiri dulu.

 **|tbc;|**

Well… apa yang Rin buat diatas hanyalah imajinasi. Jika ada kesamaan waktu, tempat, dan tokoh harap dimaklumi [apa ini]

Oke Rin buat FF GOT7 banyak banget ya *_* maaf lagi terbius sama Jaebum ~ kkk /dibunuh Jinyoung/

Ini FF yang dibuat tahun kemarin dan baru di publikasi sekarang. Wkwkwk miaan~~

Last, mind to **[review] [favorite]** and **[follow]**?

 **Keep calm to next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Bad Behavior**

 **GOT7 Member's**

 **GOT7 © JYP •** **Bad Behavior** **© Rin Rizawa**

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **cinta—aku mencintai siapa—kamu mencintai siapa. Hanya dirinya dan tuhan lah yang tahu, tapi, bagaimana jika kerumitan cinta ini malah dibuat semakin rumit oleh tujuh orang ini?**

 **|opening;|**

"Keanehan pertama, aku beberapa akhir ini mendengar pembicaraan aneh di kamar Jinyoung hyung—yang tentunya ada Jinyoung hyung dan Mark hyung. Berbicara tentang… sesuatu yang aku sendiri kurang paham."

"Lalu apa itu bisa dimaksud keanehan, Bhuwakul."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Yugyeom-ie?!"

"Tidak."

"Begini—keanehan kedua, yang seperti sudah kubilang, Mark hyung dan Jackson hyung yang hampir setiap hari bertengkar itu, apa kau tidak menyadari jika seperti itu disengaja oleh satu pihak? Seperti … salah satu diantara kita membuat Mark hyung dan Jackson hyung bertengkar karena kejadian itu—atau salah satu dari Mark hyung dan Jackson hyung yang mengengaja? Lalu terus-menerus seperti ini."

"Bhuwakul, kau membuat kepala ku sakit."

"Dengarkan dulu! Keanehan ketiga, apa kau mendengar pertengkaran Jaebum hyung dan Jinyoung hyung tempo hari kemarin-kemarin? Sampai Jinyoung hyung berteriak keras?"

"… sepertinya iya, kalau tidak salah itu saat aku sakit kan, Bhuwakul."

"Jinyoung hyung seperti sengaja melakukan itu. Walau aku tahu dia sangat menyesal juga melakukan nya tapi… apa kau tahu maksud ku sekarang, Yugyeom?"

"Tidak."

"Jika kau tidak sedang sakit, tangan ku sudah menekan kuat lehermu, Yugyeom-ie."

 **|two-begin;|**

Bambam selalu diam jika pertengkarang terjadi dengan hebat. Memperhatikan sekitar. Walau kadang air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata lucu Bambam itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri dia sangat kecewa dengan hyung kesayangannya. Namun saat dia memperhatikan lagi, ini seperti sebuah kesengajaan yang berdampak keseluruh member.

Anggaplah dia orang yang peka, tapi memang benar apa yang dia perkirakan—menurut Bambam sendiri. Seperti malam ini, tenggorokan nya sangat kering, dan Bambam memutuskan minum setidaknya tiga gelas air bening.

Ngomong-ngomong jam sudah menunjukkan angka satu pagi.

"Kau masih mencintai Jaebum."

"Aku tahu hyung!"

"Lalu?"

"… aku tak tau …"

Terdengar suara tawa yang sangat Bambam kenal, "Kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri Jinyoung, kau yang memulai, kau juga yang mengakhiri."

"… aku tak tau hyung …"

Bambam mengeryit, apa yang mereka bicarakan? Jinyoung yang memulai, Jinyoung yang mengakhiri? Maksudnya?

"Kau sangat tidak membantu hyung."

"Aku cukup membantu, Jinyoungie."

Sehabis itu tidak ada suara lagi, membuat Bambam harus kembali ke kasur empuknya daripada berdiri kedinginan untuk mendengar lebih lanjut pembicaraan kedua hyung nya yang tidak ia mengerti itu.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Jinyoung mendesah berat, pikirannya kalut, kadang ia tidak fokus pada latihannya sehingga beberapa kali di tegur oleh pelatih. Ia memikirkan kedepan, bagaimana cara menyelesaikan masalah ini, karena—walau berat mengakuinya, Park Jinyoung-lah dalangnya.

Semua karena dirinya, jika dia tidak memulai, pasti Yugyeom masih bahagia. Jika dia tidak memulai, pasti Bambam tidak terlihat sendu terus menerus. Jika dia tidak memulai, dia—

dia masih bersama Jaebum-nya.

Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, Jinyoung sudah merasakannya. Dia sangat menyesal.

"Memikirkan sesuatu, Jinyoungie."

Mark menyeringai kearahnya yang hanya dibalas Jinyoung oleh tatapan datar.

"Memikirkan betapa jelek nya kau hyung," balas Jinyoung.

"Aku tidak jelek."

"Jelek," Jinyoung menjulurkan lidahnya, "kau orang terjelek yang pernah kutemui."

Mark memukul kepala Jinyoung, tidak terima dengan ejekan itu. Hei, jika dia jelek, lalu mengapa dia jadi visual di grup ini?

"Aku bercanda hyung," Jinyoung terkekeh pelan, lalu matanya menatap kaca besar yang ada didepannya itu, memantulkan kelima kawan lainnya. Dua diantaranya—menatap ia dan Mark sendu.

Jinyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sesuatu.

 **-0o0-**

Yugyeom meminum obatnya cepat, dia tidak ingin ketahuan oleh member lain. Meminum 3 kapsul obat sungguh penderitaan bagi Yugyeom sendiri.

"Apa yang kau makan, Gyeom-a?" Jinyoung yang tadi melihat sekilas kegiatan Yugyeom bertanya, "vitamin?"

Yugyeom hanya mengangguk, "Vitamin, hyung, akhir-akhir ini aku lesu."

Jinyoung menyipit curiga, "Hmm… vitamin," ekor matanya mencoba mengintip sesuatu, "bukan sesuatu kan?"

"Memang kenapa hyung?" Yugyeom bukanlah orang yang bisa menyembunyikan kebohongan dengan mudah, jadi jika sudah seperti ini—

"Yugyeom!"

Yugyeom langsung menoleh kesumber suara, itu Bambam, dengan senyum kakunya, dia tersenyum kepada Jinyoung dan melangkah pergi ke Bambam. Temannya ini menyelamatkan dari introgasi mendadak tadi.

Jinyoung menghela nafas, walau dia masih penasaran, tapi dia yakin, maknae besarnya itu sakit.

Apa dia bisa meminta penjelasan dari leader nya?

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Im Jaebum."

Jaebum sedikit tersentak mendengar suara merdu yang ia rindukan, tapi mukanya langsung menutup itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ada apa Park Jinyoung."

Jinyoung berdecak dengan sikap _leader_ nya, tapi dia harus sabar untuk mengetahui keadaan maknae kesayangannya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Yugyeom?"—Jinyoung.

"Kau—"

"Apa dia sakit?" Jinyoung memotongnya dengan cepat, menatap Jaebum seakan memaksa meminta jawaban.

"Apa hak mu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jaebum menjawab dengan muka menantang, dia tidak ingin Yugyeom semakin tertekan nanti.

"Aku hyung nya," Jinyoung bergeram, hampir dia melayangkan tinju ke pipi Jaebum, tapi dia ingat, ini didepan umum.

"Kau tidak punya," Jaebum tersenyum simpul, lalu berjalan melewati Jinyoung yang masih menggeram.

Tapi Jinyoung sadar. Dia yang membuat situasi seperti ini. Jika dia tidak melakukan itu dulu, mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.

Dia masih bersama Jaebum-nya.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Mark semakin menyeringai, melihat adegan yang terjadi di depannya. Bukan berarti dia senang diatas penderitaan orang lain, hanya—dia ingin Jinyoung tahu apa yang dia pilih itu salah.

"Ma—Mark hyung …"

Mark menoleh, melihat wajah kekasih nya itu.

"Bambam, ada apa?"

"Ak—aku ingin bertanya," ujar Bambam, dengan penuh keberanian dia menatap langsung wajah kekasihnya itu, "ten—tentang semua ini—a-maksud ku—"

Bambam sudah mengumpulkan keberaniannya lalu tandas begitu saja? Dengan lucu Bambam panik karena lupa dengan apa yang harus ia katakan tadi.

Mark terdiam melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya itu, dengan mendesah berat dia menaruh tangannya di atas rambut Bambam dan mengusak nya gemas.

"Aku mengerti, nanti kita akan bicarakan," jawab Mark, dia tersenyum.

Bambam terpana beberapa saat, dia mengangguk, "Oke hyungie," Bambam membalas senyum hingga matanya berbentuk bulan sabit, "tapi kau harus berjanji kepada ku."

 **-0o0-**

Yugyeom memakan roti nya dengan pelan, dia memperhatikan orang-orang yang hilir-mudik.

"Hey,"

Tanpa menoleh, Yugyeom tahu siapa orang itu, orang yang mempunyai suara yang indah, sang main-vocal di GOT7—Choi Youngjae.

"Oh hyung, halo,"

Sedikit meringis, Youngjae memilih ikut memakan makanan yang dia dapat dari staff tadi.

"Bagaimana kabar mu? Sehat?"

Sebuah basa-basi, ya setidak nya sedikit bisa mencairkan suasana yang canggung ini.

Yugyeom berpikir sebentar, "Hm hyung, sedikit," Yugyeom melirik sebentar kearah Youngjae, "bagaimana kabar mu dengan Jackson hyung, hyung?"

"Kabar kami juga baik Yugy~" hampir saja suara Youngjae bergetar karena mengingat suatu fakta, "tapi akan lebih baik lagi jika kita bertiga."

Senyuman tipis tertampang di wajah imut—tampan milik Yugyeom, "Terima kasih hyung, tapi ini keputusan ku."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Bambam membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, "Ja—jadi maksud mu hyung … ini semua—"

Mark mengangguk, dia mendesah pelan, lalu tersenyum tipis sambil melihat Bambam, "Dan kuharap kau bisa menyembukan rahasia ini, Bamie," ujar Mark.

Dengan lucu, Bambam menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tapi karena—ini, Yugyeom jadi tersiksa hyungie! Aku harus memberi tahu Yugy—"

 **GREB.**

Tepat sebelum Bambam berbalik-berlari, Mark menahan bahu Bambam, meremasnya pelan, " _Trust me_ , Bamie, semua ini akan berakhir," ucap Mark dengan nada yang bergetar.

Bambam menatap hyung kesayangan nya tidak mengerti, melihat dari atas-bawah hyung kesayangannya, lalu mencerna setiap kata yang tadi diucapkan hyungnya.

"Aku mengerti," Bambam mengangguk, "tapi jika hal ini sampai membuat Yugyeom lebih sakit, aku akan benar-benar marah hyungie," Bambam memasang wajah mengerikannya—yang sebenarnya malah terlihat lucu di mata Mark.

Mark tertawa, " _My cutie_ -Bamie," ia memeluk Bambam gemas.

"Hyung! Lepaskan! Aku ingin kembali! Yak hyung!"'

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum melihat ke sekeliling ruang latihan, memeriksa satu-persatu membernya.

Satu—dua—tiga—empat—lima—

Dimana Mark dan Bambam?

Dahi yang berkerut menandakan dirinya tengah berpikir dengan keras, ia hampir beranjak sebelum mendengar suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Mark dan Bambam yang—tampak mesra.

' _Sepertinya sudah ada yang berbaikan_ ,' pikir Jaebum.

Sedikit iri, tapi untuk sekarang dia bisa apa? Anggap saja Jaebum lelaki yang pengecut—tidak peka.

Tapi—tidak—tidak—dia bukannya pengecut, atau tidak peka. Dia tahu, tahu semuanya.

Semua nya, dari awal sampai akhir.

Tapi—mengikuti permainan, tidak masalah, bukan?

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Jackson hanya bisa menggeram, saat dia selalu mengingat suatu fakta yang begitu dia ingin hindarkan ketika melihat _giant-maknae_ mereka.

Iya, sudah tidak ada hubunga khusus, hanya ada hubungan kakak-adik dan rekan kerja, tidak lebih.

Jackson memang kejam, membagi hatinya kepada Yugyeom dan Youngjae, tapi dia bisa apa? Dia begitu mencintai kedua orang itu, dia tidak bisa memilih. Walau dia sudah memperkirakan suatu saat dia harus memilih diantara mereka berdua—

Tapi bukan ini yang Jackson mau!

Mata sipit Youngjae semakin sipit saat melihat Jackson—bahu nya bergetar, menahan rasa kesalnya. Melihat Jackson sedang fokus dengan satu objek, matanya kembali mengikuti gerak arah mata hyung tercintanya.

Ah—Yugyeom.

Tersenyum getir, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan diam. Dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Dikepala nya kembali terulang masa saat ia dan Yugyeom memperebutkan Jackson—konyol sekali.

Saat itu, kalau tidak salah saat dia pertama kali diberitahukan untuk dipersiapkan debut menjadi GOT7, Youngjae sebagai orang yang baru di trainee beberapa bulan tentu saja kaget—hey bahkan dia hanya bisa bernyanyi saja, dance nya sangat payah! Selama beberapa bulan ini dia hanya berlatih dance—dance—dan terus dance! Bahkan dia dengar grup ini akan bertema hip-hop— _hell_ dia bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh genre musik itu, dia adalah pecinta ballad!

Tapi—berarti bagus kan? Dia akan debut cepat, tidak akan digantungkan—kapan aku akan debut?—walau berarti harus melewati tabrakan dengan genre musik nya.

Berdecak, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap berlatih dance saja dulu, dance nya masih payah, dia dengar—lagi kalau grup itu akan membuat dance yang—pokok nya dia harus bisa!

Dengan lucu, kedua tangannya ia kepalkan dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, menyemangatkan dirinya sendiri.

Itulah Choi Youngjae, pemuda polos yang berasal dari Jeollado, Mokpo.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA—"

Suara tawa keras—khas—tertahan menyapa indra pendengaran Youngjae. Seakan baru sadar dengan tingkah nya, dia langsung menurunkan kedua tangannya, muka putih nya memerah, malu.

Sial, kenapa harus ada orang yang melihat tingkah bodoh ku?! Jerit Youngjae dalam hati.

Dengan takut-takut, Youngjae melirik ke ujung lorong tempatnya berada.

Ada seseorang, memakai snapback, celana hiphop, dan sedang membawa kantung plastik—pasti membeli beberapa minuman dan cemilan, tebak Youngjae.

"Maaf, maaf," suara orang itu kembali terdengar, Youngjae lihat orang itu mendekat kearah Youngjae.

"Aku langsung tertawa melihat orang mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan wajah ikut keatas—pfft—itu sangat lucu," orang itu kembali menahan tawa, membuat Youngjae ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam saja.

"Nama ku Wang Kayee—ah kau bisa memanggil ku Jackson saja, aku berasal dari Hongkong! Kau—aku pernah melihat mu beberapa kali, tapi kau cukup baru disini, apa kau trainee baru?" tanya Jackson.

Youngjae bisa merasakan, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang saat melihat wajah langsung orang yang menertawainya itu.

"Ya, aku trainee baru disini, sekitar—baru tiga bulan," Youngjae berpikir sebenar, "a-aah, nama ku Choi Youngjae, salam kenal."

Jackson ikut terpana, melihat senyum Youngjae yang ia berikan.

"T—tunggu, Choi Youngjae?" Jackson bertanya memastikan, "kau yang akan ikut dalam grup trainee yang akan debut itu juga?!" Jackson berteriak dengan heboh.

Youngjae mengerjabkan matanya, berpikir sebentar, "Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu, memang kenapa Jackson-ssi."

"Kau! Kau akan satu grup dengan ku!" Jackson berseru dengan senang—seakan… bisa dekat dengan Youngjae, eo?

"Ah—" Youngjae baru mengerti, "kau juga akan berada di grup itu? Kalau begitu mari kita bekerja sama," ujar Youngjae, menaruh tangannya didepan, menunggu balasan jabat tangan dari Jackson.

Dengan semangat Jackson membalas jabat tangan Youngjae, "Ya!"

Pikiran Youngjae kembali berkelana, saat dimana dia bertemu dengan ketiga orang yang lainnya.

Jackson membawanya ke ruang latihan yang tidak pernah ia pijaki, kaget sih—tapi dia hanya pasrah ditarik seenaknya oleh pemuda kekar itu.

"Yugyeom-ie! Bambam! Mark!" Jackson menggebrak pintu latihan seenaknya, yang tentunya membuat ketiga orang didalamnya kaget.

"Wang! Sudah kubilang jangan pernah mendobrak pintu!" kali ini Mark berteriak kesal—jarang jarang sekali, habis dia sedang tidur dengan nyaman karena capek dari beberapa hari yang lalu… dengan seenaknya pemuda hongkong itu menggangu mimpi indahnya.

" _Sorry_ ," Jackson tersenyum tidak berdosa.

"Ngomong-ngomong hyung, siapa orang dibelakang mu itu," Yugyeom bertanya dengan penasaran, karena—ia baru melihat orang itu.

"Choi Youngjae!" Jackson menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang ketiga temannya untuk melihat pemuda polos—manis yang baru saja dia temukan, "dia yang akan satu grup dengan kita, nantinya!"

"Woah!" Bambam berteriak dengan heboh, badan kecilnya langsung berlari kearah Youngjae.

"Selamat datang!"

Youngjae terdiam, selama ini—dia hanya berlatih—berlatih—berlatih—hampir tidak mempunyai teman di masa trainee ini, dan melihat reaksi keempat orang ini… membuat nya ingin terharu saja.

"Ah!" Youngjae berteriak, dia baru mengingat sesuatu, "aku harus berlatih, maaf permisi!"

Baru saja selangkah dari dia berpijak lagi, tangan nya ditahan oleh Jackson, "Kemana? Bukan kah kita harus nya berlatih bersama?"

"Benar! Ya untuk pembiasaan nanti," sahut Yugyeom.

Youngjae menatap Yugyeom, dia merasakan… sesuatu.

"Tapi …"

Setelah itu yang Youngjae ingat adalah, dia dipaksa oleh Jackson, Yugyeom, dan Bambam untuk menetap disana, sedangkan Mark hanya diam menatap datar dirinya.

Mengingat itu, Youngjae tertawa miris, dia merindukan masa-masa trainee.

Jika di majukan, dia akan mengingat satu bulan sebelum debut, ia dan Yugyeom memperebutkan Jackson, pertamanya yang mengetahui ini hanyalah dirinya dan Yugyeom, dan entah mengapa Jackson bisa mengetahui hal ini lumayan cepat—kira kira dua minggu setelah deklarasi perang antara ia dan Yugyeom.

Sungguh, itu hal terkonyol dalam hidup nya. Deklarasi perang? Seperti anak kecil saja.

Setelah itu, masih teringat jelas Jackson merangkul ia dan Yugyeom secara paksa saat titik puncak pertengkaran mereka. Dengan lembut Jackson mengelus surai rambut mereka, membisikkan kata-kata hangat dan berjanji akan menjaga mereka berdua.

Dan itulah asal mula mengapa mereka sepakat untuk bertiga—bersama.

Tapi … karena ini … Yugyeom …

Tidak, dalam pikiran Youngjae, Yugyeom masih lah anak muda yang _labil_ , walaupun postur tubuhnya sudah seperti orang dewasa tapi pikirannya … masihlah anak polos. Youngjae yakin, nanti, Yugyeom akan menyesal karena mengambil keputusan itu dan akan kembali bersama—bertiga, seperti dulu.

Tidak … tidak seratus persen seperti dulu …

 **-0o0-**

"Aku … merindukan Jackson hyung dan Yugy…" Youngjae berguman, dari tadi siang kejadian masa lalu terus berputar diotak nya bagai film yang rusak, dia tidak bisa fokus dengan latihan hari ini, bahkan setelah sampai dorm dia langsung kekamar ia dan Jaebum.

Jaebum yang melihat Youngjae frustasi hanya bisa simpati, dia ingin membantu, tapi—hubungan ketiga member itu berada diluar kendalinya, selama itu tidak menganggu pekerjaan mereka.

Tapi tetap saja, secuek-cuek nya Jaebum, jika sudah dekat dia tetap akan menanyakan keadaan nya.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu, Youngjae?" Jaebum duduk di depan Youngjae, menepuk bahu kanan Youngjae pelan.

Dengan kepala terangkat sedikit, mata kecilnya melirik Jaebum yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Jackson hyungie … Yugy …"

Jaebum mengerti, tapi tetap dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Dekat lah dulu dengan Yugyeom, aku yakin dia hanya terpuruk—jangan sampai kau ikut terpuruk," nasehat Jaebum, kali ini tangannya menepuk kepala Youngjae, "jangan lesu begitu Youngjae! Kau bukan seperti Youngjae yang aku kenal!"

Youngjae yang sadar jika tadi dia bukan ditepuk ringan saja, namun di tepuk keras dengan kata lain di pukul.

"Hyung! Kau membuat kepala ku sakit!" gerutu Youngjae, dia langsung memegang kepalanya.

Jaebum tertawa, "Tapi, itu bisa membuat mu bangkit bukan?"

Sedikit tertegun dengan kata-kata Jaebum, "A—kau benar," desis Youngjae.

' _Jadi … ternyata benar … Jaebumie hyung …_ '

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Mark hampir saja terjungkal jika tidak menjaga keseimbangan, melihat Jinyoung mendobrak pintunya dan dengan wajah yang … kusut?

"Kau kenapa Jinyoungie?" tanya Mark, ia penasaran.

"Jaebumie hyung!" Jinyoung berteriak, "dia—Youngjae …"

 _Sial_ , gerutu Jinyoung, dengan cepat dia mengusap kasar sekitar daerah matanya.

Mark menghela nafas, "Sudah kubilang, Jaebum tidak mungkin melakukan seperti itu, dan dia menganggap Youngjae sebagai adik," jelas Mark.

"Mark hyung, kau sama sekali tidak membantu!" kembali, Jinyoung menyalahkan Mark.

"Aku sudah membantu sesuai rencana," Mark melirik Jinyoung sebelum kembali fokus ke _smartphone_ nya, "sisa nya terserah pada mu, Park Jinyoungie~"

Benar, sisa nya adalah bagian Jinyoung.

Tinggal dia yang memutuskan.

* * *

Jaebum menghela nafas, dijauhkan telinganya dari pintu, kepalanya kembali berpikir.

Setelah cukup dengan pikirannya, kakinya berjalan menjauhi pintu coklat itu.

Senyum tipis terurai dimuka tampannya.

 **-0o0-**

Yugyeom mengerutkan dahinya, merasakan rasa pahit yang tidak ia suka, dengan susah payah dia tetap menelan obat yang baru saja ia minum. Menghela nafas sebentar lalu meminum air putih, berupaya membuat rasa pahit yang menempel di lidahnya hilang.

"YUGY~!"

"UHUK!"

"WUA MAAFKAN AKU YUGY!"

Youngjae, yang berniat mengagetkan Yugyeom tanpa membuat kecelakaan, malah membuat—Yugyeom tersedak.

"Tid—uhuk-uhuk—uhkk-apa-apa hyung …" Yugyeom mencoba menenangkan nafasnya.

Youngjae menatap Yugyeom dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa hyung," Yugyeom tersenyum, "ada apa hyung?"

"Ah—" Youngjae menepuk kedua tangannya, "karena kebetulan malam ini kita kosong, aku ingin mentraktir mu di café, kau mau?" tawar Youngjae, matanya berbinar.

Yugyeom berpikir sebentar, "Oke hyung, dengan siapa saja?"

"Tentu saja kita berdua, aku tidak ingin uang ku habis untuk mentraktir kalian berenam," jawab Youngjae, bahu nya bergidik membayangkan dompet nya menipis.

Yugyeom kembali mengangguk, mengiyakan. Baru saja ingin Yugyeom beranjak menuju kamar nya, gerakannya terhenti mendengar kalimat Youngjae.

"Kau tahu Yugyeom-ie … kami merindukan mu …"

Menggigit bibir nya keras, dia tidak ingin pendiriannya goyah, dengan cepat dia langsung menuju kamarnya menghiraukan Youngjae—dan Jackson yang menatap kedua orarng itu dari balik sofa ruang tamu.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Jackson mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Jaebum, err—jujur saja Jaebum risih dengan keadaan ini.

"Ada apa Jackson," tanya Jaebum datar.

"Aku merasakan banyak yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku," ungkap Jackson, mukanya juga tidak ada ekspresi, "dan aku yakin kau mengetahui nya, _leader_."

Jaebum memandang Jackson—yang tentunya Jackson tidak tahu maksud dari pandangan Jaebum itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Jaebum, "tapi jika kau ingin tahu arti dari semua perasaan mu itu, kau akan tahu—dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Kau begitu yakin, kau tahu sesuatu," tekan Jackson, kesal.

" _Yeah_ , sedikit," balas Jaebum, "tapi ada hal yang perlu kau tidak ketahui Jackson-a," dengan akrab Jaebum menepuk bahu kiri Jackson, "jagalah Youngjae maupun Yugyeom, apapun yang terjadi, itu pesanku."

Jackson menyeringai, "Kau penuh misteri, _leader_ ~ dan apa yang kau suruh itu, sudah kulakukan sejak dulu."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Jinyoung menutup matanya, dia berpikir sangat keras, mengingat semua kejadian dari rencana awal sampai akhir. Mengingat semua kesalahannya, mengingat semua—semuanya. Tidak ada satupun yang terlewatkan.

Dahi nya kadang berkerut, lalu kembali seperti semula. Wajah imut nya juga kadang ikut berubah—dia benar-benar berusaha keras.

Awalnya Jinyoung menyerah karena—apa yang dia perkirakan benar-benar tidak terjadi, semua di luar kendali. Frustasi, bahkan sampai berkali-kali Mark menasehati dirinya.

Disaat seperti ini, Jaebum lebih sering menghampiri pikirannya. Terus menerus, dan membuat Jinyoung mengacak rambut nya kesal, berharap sosok pria tampan itu pergi dari pikirannya. Tapi—

Tidak bisa. Karena dia tahu, Jinyoung—membutuhkan seorang Im Jaebum. Tidak perlu apapun lagi, pembuktian atau pengetesan. Jinyoung selalu membutuhkan Im Jaebum, begitupula sebaliknya.

Dalam diam, hari yang sudah gelap itu, Jinyoung menangis dalam diam—lagi-lagi dia biarkan harga diri laki-laki nya hilang, toh dia juga manusia, dia hanya ingin menyesali semua yang telah dia lakukan.

 **-0o0-**

Yugyeom melahap makanannya dengan cepat, seperti nya dia benar-benar kelaparan. Youngjae yang melihat itu hanya tertawa pelan, merasa lucu sekali melihat maknae besar nya itu bertingkah sok dewasa namun ternyata masih anak kecil.

"Yugyeom-ie, pelan-pelan," Youngjae memberikan selembar tisu.

Yugyeom menerima nya, lalu membersihkan sekitar mulutnya.

"Fuah, aku kangen tempat ini hyung!" ucap Yugyeom senang, "terima kasih sudah mengajak ku, kk~"

Youngjae mengangguk, " _No problem_ ," mulai, Youngjae mengeluarkan jurus bahasa inggrisnya, "lagipula tempat ini—tempat sering kita kunjungi bertiga, benar bukan?"

Tangan Yugyeom terhenti sebentar, sebelum bekerja seperti semula, melanjutkan makannya, menghiraukan kalimat Youngjae tadi.

"Hyung, kau tidak melanjutkan makan mu?" tanya Yugyeom, melihat Youngjae masih saja memegang sumpit yang sudah menghimpit mie.

"Entahlah, aku tidak napsu makan," namun tetap Youngjae memakan mie yang sudah dingin itu, "tapi akan tetap aku usahakan memakannya," ujar Youngjae, tersenyum kearah Yugyeom.

Dengan segera Yugyeom mengalihkan pandangannya, dia tidak ingin rasa bersalah malah menguar dari hatinya.

"Aku berharap Jacksonie hyung ada disini …" desis Youngjae, tatapannya kosong, tangannya tetap bergerak memasukkan mie kedalam mulutnya.

Yugyeom berusaha menghiraukan, tapi—tetap dia tidak bisa. Dia—masih menyayangi Jackson maupun Youngjae, tapi ini sudah keputusannya kan? Kenapa dia begitu mudah berubah pendirian? Yugyeom benci pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah berusaha menghilangkan perasaan ini tapi—tidak, dia tidak bisa.

"H—hyung …" Yugyeom berdesis, diremasnya sumpit di genggamannya.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi—aku membenci diri ku sendiri karena—" Yugyeom menelan ludahnya kelu, "aku tidak bisa melakukan ini—"

Oh tidak, Youngjae membuat uri maknae kembali menangis, _giant-baby_ mereka kembali …

"Yugyeom—tenang, oke? Sebentar," Youngjae menekan tombol dua, dan langsung tersambung ke sang kekasih, "hyung, bisa kah kau ke café biasa sekarang? Iya, sekarang!"

Setelah mematikan sambungan telefon, dia kembali menenangkan Yugyeom yang semakin di luar kendali—untung mereka ada di sudut ruangan dan cukup tertutup, jika tidak—dia bisa-bisa di jatuhi hukuman pasal sekian karena membuat anak orang menangis—pikiran macam apa itu?!

"Yugyeom, sudahlah—lanjutkan saja makan mu," tenang Youngjae.

"Tapi hyung—" Yugyeom tersendat, dia mengusak muka nya kasar, "aku memutuskan seenaknya, hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri, dan berkata dengan bodoh kalau itu sudah keputusan ku—aku benar-benar bodoh hyung, aku tidak pantas dengan kalian—ak—aku—"

"Yugy—" Youngjae memegang kedua bahu Yugyeom erat, "darimana pikiran mu itu? Kami sama sekali tidak pernah berkata—Yugyeom tidak pantas untuk kami—bukan? Cobalah berpikir positive—kami—huks—menyayangi mu Yugyeom-ie …"

"Youngie hyung—"

 **GREP.**

Youngjae bersorak senang, Yugyeom membelakkan matanya cukup kaget.

Wangi ini—tangan ini …

"Jack—Jackson hyung …"

"Sudahlah Yugyeom-ie … jangan memaksakan diri mu …" kembali, Yugyeom merasakan tangan itu di pucuk kepalanya, di bahu nya, di punggung nya, di dada nya, dia … merindukan ini semua.

"Hyung sudah berjanji untuk menjaga kalian," mata Jackson melirik Yugyeom dan Youngjae bergantian, "kumohon jangan membuat ku kecewa, jangan membuat ku takut, melihat kalian sedih saja sudah membuat ku sakit," kembali, Jackson kini merangkul kedua laki-laki di hadapannya, mengusap nya seperti saat itu—saat dia berkata dengan hangat, menenangkan mereka.

"Jackson hyung …"

"Hiks—Jack—Jackie hyung—"

Dan biarlah pasangan ini menyelesaikan kegiatannya sendiri.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Dimana Yugyeom, Youngjae, dan Jackson?" Mark bertanya, matanya melihat kesekeliling dorm.

"Mereka makan diluar," jawab Jaebum.

Mark melirik Jaebum yang tampak tenang, rasa curiga kembali menghampiri dirinya—selama ini dia sudah curiga dengan Jaebum.

"Oh," Mark duduk disebelah Bambam yang ikut membantu mempersiapkan makan malam, "aku mengerti, _leader_."

Jaebum memincingkan matanya, membalas lirikan Mark, dia menyeringai tipis, lalu melanjutkan acara membaca buku.

"Hanya berempat?" suara Jinyoung membelah atmosfer dingin di ruang tengah itu, "yang lain kemana?" tanya Jinyoung, menghampiri ketiga member dan menaruh beberapa piring berisi makanan.

"Mereka makan diluar, kata Jaebum," jawab Mark, mengambil langsung makanan kesukaannya.

"Hyung jangan ambil dulu!" Jinyoung merebut paksa makanan ditangan Mark. Bambam yang melihat itu hanya terkikik.

Jaebum masih diam, menikmati bacaan dari buku yang baru ia beli minggu lalu. Melihat itu—semakin membuat Mark curiga.

Apa—perkiraan nya itu sudah terjadi?

Mengingatnya saja membuat Mark ikut menyeringai, mengerti.

"Jinyoung hyung, cepat lah aku sudah lapar," seru Bambam.

Mendengar seruan Bambam, Jaebum langsung menutup bukunya, menyimpannya dengan rapi, dia hampir lupa jika masih ada maknae di sini, dia harus bersikap seperti biasa.

"Ayo kita berdo'a terlebih dahulu—"

* * *

.

* * *

Jinyoung—dibantu Mark sedang mencuci piring yang baru saja tadi dipakai, keadaan hening, hanya ada suara air dan piring yang disimpan pada tempatnya.

"Jinyoungie," Mark memanggil, memecahkan keheningan.

"Ya?" Jinyoung menyahut, tangannya masih terampil mencuci alat masak tadi.

"Kau sudah membuat keputusan," tanya Mark, datar, dia tidak melihat ke arah Jinyoung, matanya menatap bosan piring yang tengah ia keringkan itu.

" _Yeah_ , tunggu saja," jawab Jinyoung, "jangan selalu meremehkan ku hyung, itu menjengkelkan," ucap Jinyoung.

" _Well_ , aku sudah memberi peringatan saat kau meminta ku waktu itu," balas Mark, "tapi melihat mu seperti tersiksa dalam permainan mu sendiri, itu cukup lucu."

"Senang sekali melihat orang tersiksa, ya, hyung," ucap Jinyoung sarkastik, matanya kini mendelik ke arah Mark, "tapi ya, kau benar."

"Aku bukan orang sekejam itu, Jinyoungie," Mark melirik kearah pintu dapur, merasakan aura lain, lalu kembali fokus dengan piring baru, "cepat selesaikan, aku ingin langsung kembali ke kamar ku."

"Aku tahu, secepatnya," balas Jinyoung dengan ritme yang cepat, dia meletakkan _spons_ di tempatnya, lalu melepaskan sarung tangan, "aku duluan hyung, keluar sebentar."

"Yep, jangan terlalu malam sekali," sahut Mark datar.

Jinyoung berjalan keluar dapur dengan pikiran sedikit kalut, matanya terfokus kebawah—ke kakinya sendiri.

"Keluar?"

 **DEG.**

Jinyoung membulatkan matanya, dia langsung menoleh ke sebelahnya, terlihat seorang—Im Jaebum, tengah bersender di tembok balik dapur.

"H—hyung—kau mendengarnya—" Jinyoung bertanya dengan air muka takut, oh tidak, dia benar-benar takut!

"Sedikit," balas Jaebum, mata tajamnya terarah kearah Jinyoung, seakan menusuk setiap sudut tubuh Jinyoung hingga membuat Jinyoung lemas.

"Kalau keluar, aku ikut, sekalian ada yang ingin ku katakan, Park Jinyoung," ujar Jaebum, dia berjalan kearah kamarnya, meninggalkan Jinyoung yang bergetar ketakutan.

 _Akan ada apa lagi—ini?_ jerit Jinyoung dalam hati, semua rencananya seakan hancur begitu saja.

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum berjalan di depan, dibelakangnya Jinyoung mengikuti. Hari sudah sangat larut, wilayah kota Seoul memang tidak pernah sepi—tapi setidaknya tidak seramai saat siang hari.

"H—hyung," Jinyoung memanggil, sedikit berlari karena jarak antara ia dan Jaebum agak jauh.

"Hm."

"Bisakah kita ke tempat—itu? Aku sudah memesan nya sejak tadi siang …" ujar Jinyoung, takut-takut.

Jaebum mengangguk, "Untuk apa? Kau belum kenyang?"

Jinyoung menggeleng, "Aku ada urusan disana—tapi ya, hyung tiba-tiba ikut aku jadi bingung," ucap Jinyoung, sedikit melirik kearah Jaebum, "tapi tidak apa-apa."

Keheningan kembali menyapa, sampai ditempat tujuan pun mereka masih terdiam, kini Jaebum yang mengikuti Jinyoung, karena yang tahu tempat nya sendiri adalah Jinyoung.

 _Hawk's eyes_ nya menelurusi setiap sudut tempat makan langganannya—juga Jinyoung, rasa rindu menghampirinya.

Saat dulu—

"Hyunwoo hyung!"

Jaebum langsung menoleh, mendengar Jinyoung memanggil nama hyung masa trainee mereka.

"Jinyoung—eh, Jaebum juga?"

"Ya, dia meminta ikut," kekeh Jinyoung, memberi salam kepada hyung nya, "maaf meminta bertemu ditengah jadwal padat mu hyung."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga kangen," balas Hyunwoo atau lebih dikenal dengan _stage-name_ Shownu itu.

"Hyung, apa kabar," kini Jaebum menyapa, memberi pelukan singkat, walau dia sedang ber _acting_ dingin didepan Jinyoung, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu didepan Hyunwoo, tidak bisa.

Hyunwoo tersenyum—yang cukup janggal bagi Jaebum, apalagi menatap Jaebum dengan tatapan yang—err agak aneh.

"Aku sudah tahu masalah kalian, dan sebenarnya aku hanya berjanji dengan Jinyoung, dia ingin berbicara hal itu sebenarnya tadi," Hyunwoo menepuk bahu Jaebum, menghiraukan teriakan tidak terima dari Jinyoung sudah membocorkan maksud pertemuan mereka, "tapi aku rasa kau sudah tahu sejak awal, benarkan Jaebum?"

Jaebum kembali menatap aneh Hyunwoo, hyung mereka ini benar-benar lumayan susah ditebak.

"Yeah, begitulah" Jaebum melirik Jinyoung yang agak _shock_ , "tapi aku ingin melihat kelanjutannya lagi, hyung."

Hyunwoo tertawa, dia menepuk berkali-kali bahu Jaebum, "Sudah kuduga, jika begitu cepatlah berbaikan, dan Jinyoung," Hyunwoo kini beralih ke Jinyoung, "berhenti berpikir _negative_ , dan hentikan sifat kekanak-kanakan mu itu, yang ku tahu Youngjae-ssi itu sudah menjadi kekasih nya Jackson dan Yugyeom kan kalau tidak salah," kini dahi Hyunwoo mengerut, mencoba mengingat sesuatu, "sebenarnya _simple_ , tapi karena ego kalian, malah menjadi rumit," Hyunwoo terkikik.

"Hyung," Jinyoung menyahut, suaranya bergetar, "bahkan aku belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun setelah kau berbicara dengan Jaebum hyung, dan lagi—kau _merocos_ seperti itu?! Kau juga memberi tahu maksud pertemuan ini arghh," Jinyoung mengacak rambutnya kesal, "aku membenci mu Hyunwoo hyung," Jinyoung mengembungkan pipi nya, kesal.

Kembali, Hyunwoo tertawa, "Hyung hanya ingin kalian kembali seperti semula Jinyoungie~"

"Tapi tetap saja hyung—"

"Junior, sudahlah."

 **DEG.**

Panggilan itu … dengan suara itu … sungguh Jinyoung rindukan—sebenarnya.

Tangan besar itu mengusap rambut Jinyoung pelan, "Baiklah hyung, aku akan melakukannya, apa setelah ini kau ada jadwal?" tanya Jaebum, tangannya masih bergerak di kepala Jinyoung yang tertunduk diam.

"Yep, jadwal istirahat ku," Hyunwoo terkekeh, "kalau begitu aku duluan, selesaikan ya~!"

Sepeninggalan Hyunwoo, Jaebum melihat kearah Jinyoung, masih tertunduk.

"Junior."

Tidak ada sahutan. Dia masih diam, bahu nya bergetar, dan bisa Jaebum lihat—kalau ditangannya basah oleh air mata Jinyoung sendiri.

"Semua ini seperti mempermainkan aku sendiri …"

Jaebum kini terdiam, menunggu kata-kata Jinyoung.

"Benar kata Mark hyung dulu, 'kau akan terkena permainan ini sendiri, jangan menyesal'," Jinyoung menirukan aksen Mark yang dulu lumayan berantakan itu, "bahkan kau tahu dari awal—ini menjengkelkan," Jinyoung mengusak wajahnya kasar.

"Sejak kapan hyung—"

"Sejak aku mendengar pembicaraan kau dan Mark hyung, perjanjian konyol itu," jawab Jaebum, dia memanggil pelayan dan mengucapkan dua minuman berbeda, yang tentunya adalah kesukaan dirinya dan Jinyoung sendiri.

"Hahahaha—bodoh," Jinyoung tertawa, "tapi … tak apa, aku senang, senang sekali—"

"Junior," Jaebum memotong, dia menangkup kedua pipi Jinyoung, memaksa mempertemukan kedua mata mereka, "walau begitu, kau tetap membuat ku cemburu," ujar Jaebum datar, namun tatapannya mulai menghangat, "tapi apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap mencintai mu, hubungan dengan member ataupun orang lain hanyalah rekan bisnis, tapi kau berbeda Junior."

Bibir Jinyoung bergetar, matanya semakin kabur akibat air mata yang terus keluar—sial Jinyoung kenapa cengeng sekali akhir-akhir ini?

Jaebum melepaskan tangannya saat melihat pelayan membawa pesanan mereka dari jauh, setelah menaruh kedua gelas di depan pelanggan, pelayan itu pamit. Membiarkan privasi antara Jaebum dan Jinyoung.

"Aku mencintai kau, Junior," ucap Jaebum, halus.

"Ak—aku juga mencintai mu—hyung bodoh."

 **-0o0-**

"Jadi … ini semua—salah paham?" tanya Jackson, raut mukanya tidak bisa diartikan, antara bingung, tidak percaya, dan kaget.

"Maaf kan aku," ucap Jinyoung, tertunduk, di sebelahnya Jaebum mengusak rambut Jinyoung gemas.

"Ohh, aku mengerti maksud ucapan mu tempo hari, Bambam-a!" seru Yugyeom, mendengar itu Bambam hanya mencibir, "otak mu lelet sekali Yugyeom Kim~"

"Diam kecil!"—Yugyeom.

"Siapa yang kau panggil kecil, hah?!"—Bambam.

"Yugyeom-ie, sudahlah," Jackson menenangkan kekasihnya yang tengah ngambek itu, "tapi aku belum mengerti Jinyoung atas penjelasan mu dari masalah ini," ujar Jackson, suara nya memberat, wajahnya sangat serius.

"Semua masalah ini—dari aku bersama Mark hyung saat itu—hingga membuat kau bertengkar dengan Mark hyung—dan sampai kalian bertiga berpecah yang tidak sampai aku perkirakan, itu semua salahku, aku yang memulai semua ini, karena permintaan egois ku kepada Mark hyung saat debut dulu," jelas Jinyoung, suara nya mencicit takut.

"Aku sudah menduganya, karena aku melihat beberapa keanehan," sahut Bambam, yang tengah di pangku oleh Mark itu, "jadi aku meminta penjelasan dari Markie hyung, dan ternyata benar~" Bambam berdendang dengan nada ceria, tapi justru itu cukup menakutkan bagi Jinyoung.

Youngjae yang dari tadi diam hanya memasang wajah blank nya.

"Oh tidak, kepala ku sakit," Jackson mengurut pelipisnya pelan, "Yugyeom-ie, Youngie, aku butuh kalian~!" langsung saja Jackson memeluk kedua kekasihnya yang tentu diterima baik oleh mereka.

Jaebum memutar bola matanya malas melihat Jackson yang cukup melebih-lebihkan tadi.

"Ak—aku akan membalas kesalahan ku—walau itu tidak cukup," Jinyoung kembali mencicit, "jadi, kalian mau apa?"

Mendengar itu, entah kenapa mata keenam member itu langsung berbinar. Oh tidak, Jinyoung baru saja mengucapkan hal yang salah.

"Aku mau ice cream tiga bulan!"—Bambam.

"Sketboard edisi terbaru!"—Mark.

"Honeymood bertiga!"—Jackson, yang langsung menerima pukulan dari Youngjae dan Yugyeom.

"Smartphone terbaru!"—Yugyeom.

"Tiket konser artis kesukaan ku, hyung!"—Youngjae.

"Jatah satu bulan!"—Jaebum.

"Kalian gila! Yak Jaebum hyung kau ingin membuat ku tidak bisa berjalan?!" jerit Jinyoung.

Oh Park Jinyoung, bersiaplah seluruh rekening dan dompet mu habis—jangan lupa tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan—dance—mu itu dalam beberapa waktu.

 **|END; with5075words|**

Dengan tidak elit nya xD

Well, ini udah selesai. Iya, udah selesai.

Masih penasaran? Harap membaca ulang dan mencerna baik-baik ^w^

Alur kecepatan atau banyak typo? Harap maklum Rin masih pemula walau udah 5 tahun bergelung di dunia penulisan, hanya ada sedikit kemajuan ya dari tulisan awal? /heh bahkan reader ga tau tulisan awal-awal-paling awal mu Rin!/

Sebelum itu ini balasan review ya :-D

* * *

 **Markgyeombi** : Maaf jika ngebingungin banget ya :3 hee jangan sampai bener-bener kejadian, Rin juga bakal nangis ini sudah Rin usahain di pisahkan antar couple nya, walau yang MarkBam agak tidak jelas, ya? Hehehe terima kasih sudah me-review, review anda benar-benar menjadi semangat Rin untuk menulis kelanjutan Bad Behavior ini /bow/ mind to review again? Kkk

* * *

 **Kimm-bi** : hehehe, sepertinya perkiraan anda lumayan agak salah :3 maaf tidak update kilat, Rin banyak halangan untuk membuat chapter dua ini :3 terima kasih sudah me-review, review anda benar-benar menjadi semangat Rin untuk menulis kelanjutan Bad Behavior ini /bow/ mind to review again? Kkk

* * *

 **deeb-ai** : wah, rumit kah? Sebenarnya ga rumit amat kok hehehe, terima kasih ^_^ maaf tidak bisa lanjut asap, Rin banyak halangan untuk membuat chapter dua ini :3 terima kasih sudah me-review, review anda benar-benar menjadi semangat Rin untuk menulis kelanjutan Bad Behavior ini /bow/ mind to review again? Kkk

* * *

 **Nunino** : Ngertiin kok, kalo ga ngerti ntar ga ada yang ngertiin nunino-ssi kkk :3 iya, MarkBam! Kk terima kasih sudah me-review, review anda benar-benar menjadi semangat Rin untuk menulis kelanjutan Bad Behavior ini /bow/ mind to review again? Kkk

* * *

 **Lidya-Ahgasae-EXO-L** : jangan bingung /pegangin/ ga rumit kok sebenar nya hehehe ^_^ benarkah? Feel nya dapet ya? Hehe, terima kasih sudah me-review, review anda benar-benar menjadi semangat Rin untuk menulis kelanjutan Bad Behavior ini /bow/ mind to review again? Kkk

* * *

 **Shirayuki-miu** : iya udah di lanjutkan kok ^_^ bener ceritanya keren? Rin agak _down_ karena ga banyak pastisipasi nya kkk terima kasih sudah me-review, review anda benar-benar menjadi semangat Rin untuk menulis kelanjutan Bad Behavior ini /bow/ mind to review again? Kkk

* * *

 **Peachpetals** : Maaf banget buat Mark sama Jackson berkelahi /cry/ Rin baru nyadar loh Mark sama Jackson berkelahi setelah baca review ini ._. /eh/ semua nya sudah terjawab disini kkk terima kasih sudah me-review, review anda benar-benar menjadi semangat Rin untuk menulis kelanjutan Bad Behavior ini /bow/ mind to review again? Kkk

* * *

 **Cungik** : hai Cungik-ssi /lambai-lambai/ wah selamat sudah menemukan fanfic abal-abal ini kkk /tebar bunga disekitar Cungik/ wah anda benar-benar tajam ya _feeling_ nya kkk terima kasih sudah me-review, review anda benar-benar menjadi semangat Rin untuk menulis kelanjutan Bad Behavior ini /bow/ mind to review again? Kkk

* * *

 **FyRraiy** : makasih makasih /tersipu/eh/ ke-kepoan anda sudah terjawab di chapter ini kkk maaf tidak bisa update petir karena banyak halangan Rin untuk membuat chapter kedua ini ^_^ terima kasih sudah me-review, review anda benar-benar menjadi semangat Rin untuk menulis kelanjutan Bad Behavior ini /bow/ mind to review again? Kkk

* * *

 **Mole13** : sebenarnya ga terlalu complicated kok ^_^ maaf tidak bisa update cepet karena banyak halangan Rin untuk membuat chapter kedua ini ^_^ di chapter ini sudah di perjelas kok kkk terima kasih sudah me-review, review anda benar-benar menjadi semangat Rin untuk menulis kelanjutan Bad Behavior ini /bow/ mind to review again? Kkk

* * *

 **Lee-seokie** : sebenarnya tidak terlalu rumit kok ^_^ semua nya udah terjawab kok disini hehehe terima kasih sudah me-review, review anda benar-benar menjadi semangat Rin untuk menulis kelanjutan Bad Behavior ini /bow/ mind to review again? Kkk

* * *

 **HyunRi** : ini sudah lanjut ^_^ semua nya sudah terjawab di chapter ini kkk terima kasih sudah me-review, review anda benar-benar menjadi semangat Rin untuk menulis kelanjutan Bad Behavior ini /bow/ mind to review again? Kkk

* * *

 **Octo93** : ini ga complicated banget kok ^_^ semua nya udah terjawab disini~ terima kasih sudah me-review, review anda benar-benar menjadi semangat Rin untuk menulis kelanjutan Bad Behavior ini /bow/ mind to review again? Kkk

* * *

 **Spesial thanks to** readers—baik itu reader yang review ataupun silent-reader, terutama **Rida eonni** yang terus kasih semangat Rin buat lanjutin fanfic-fanfic GOT7 kkk

Masih banyak fanfic-fanfic GOT7 yang Rin punya dengan berbagai couple~ kkk

Big Thanks yaa~ keep calm and wait us next story~! /bow/

Apakah ada yang mau menyumbangkan beberapa detik—atau menit untuk me-review fanfic ini ^_^


End file.
